1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Owing to development of thin film growth technology and a material used in a thin film device, a light emitting device including a light emitting diode and a laser diode, which uses 3-5 group or 2-6 group compound semiconductor elements of a semiconductor, can present a variety of colors, for example, red, green and blue colors and an infrared ray. The light emitting device can present a white light having good light efficiency, because it uses a fluorescence material or it performs color combination. Compared with a conventional light source such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the light emitting device such as the light emitting diode and the laser diode has several advantages of low power consumption, semi-permanent usage, a fast response speed, safety and environment-friendliness.
The light emitting device has been applied to a transmission module of light communication means, a light emitting diode backlight replacing a cold cathode fluorescence lamp (CCFL) composing a backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a white light emitting diode lightening device replacing a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, a headlight of an automobile and even to a traffic light broadly.
Optical efficiency of such the light emitting device is very important part used in determining the capacity of the light emitting device. It is required to invent a light emitting device capable of increasing optical efficiency and a method for fabricating the light emitting device.